Missing Leagues
Here is a Lise of Leagues that i have no information on and the years that they played --- Alabama Colored League 1948 Alaska Collegiate League 1974-1992 Alberta-Saskatchewan Baseball League ????-???? Arizona League 1897 Arizona Instructional League 1978-1991 Atlantic City Independent Baseball League 1935 Atlantic Collegiate Summer League 1974-1992 Baltimore City League 1927 Baltimore Public Athletic League 1925 Baltimore Twilight League 1925 Baseball Association of America 1949 BC Interior League 1955-1956 Berkley Colored Baseball League 1928-1931, 1933-1934 Berks County League 1895 Bi State Textile League 1951 Big Four Textile League 1926 Birmingham Industrial League 1920’s-1960’s Blue Grass Colored League 1900-1950 Blue Grass League 1915, 1920 Boston Twilight League 1924 Buncombe County Textile League 1953-1954 Burrard League 1938 California Negro League 1947 California Winter League 1900, 1906-1920, 1922-1941 Canadian League 1894 Canadian Midland League 1894 Cape Cod League 1888-1965,19741988 Carolina Negro Semi-Pro League 1946 Clark Griffith Collegiate League 1945-1993 Central Atlantic League 1888? Central Carolina Textile League 1928 Central Connecticut League 1896 Central League 1896 Chicago Commercial League 1890, 1906-1907 Cleveland City & Southwest Trolley League 1904-1906 Colorado State League 1890-1891, 1894, Colorado-Texas-Oklahoma Baseball League 1919 Colored Departmental Baseball League 1912, 1914-1916, 1923 Colored National Baseball League 1914 Colored Texas League 1915 Cotton Belt Textile League 1954Delaware County Colored League 1922 Department League 1925, 1931, 1937 Dewdney Senior League 1921 Dixie Textile League 1938, 1948 Don Pedro League 1929 Eastern Association 1882 Eastern Carolina League 1948, 1953-1954 Eastern Connecticut League 1909 Eastern Interstate League 1895 Eastern Township League 1934 Empire State League 1988 Far West Collegiate League 2011 Florida Hotel League (Coconut League) 1903-1906, 1908-1914, 1918-1920’s Florida Instructional League 1974-1975, 1978-1994 Florida State Negro League 1937-1944, 1946, 1948, 1952, 1955-1956 Florida Winter League 1960 Florida Winter Colored League 1930 Fox River League 1919-1920 Garry League 1908 Greater Winnipeg Senior League 1959 Greenville Textile League 1936 Hawaii League 1926, 1928-1949 Idaho-Washington League 1931-1934 Idaho-Washington-Oregon League 1908 Interstate Association 1884?, 1888? Illinois-Iowa League 1899 Illinois-Indiana-Iowa League 1886 Independent Colored League 1931 Indiana County League 1916-1936, 1938-1941 Indiana County Trolley League 1912, 1914 International Colored League 1936 International League (PA) 1934 Intercounty Baseball League 1920-1945, 1970-1999 Interstate League 1891, 1894, Iowa State Collegiate League 1973-1975 Iowa State League 1895, 1911 Iron and Oil League 1885, 1892 Kentucky-Ohio-Indiana League 1921 Lake Shore League 1910, 1914 League Alliance 1878-1879, 1881 Lebanon Valley League 1935 Maine State League 1890 Maine Trolley League 1906, 1915 Manitoba Senior Baseball League 1980-2005 Merrimac Valley League 1894 Mexican Academy League 1997-2001 Middle States League 1890? Middle West League 1930’s-1940’s Missouri Valley League 1895, 1901? MINK Collegiate League 1994-2000, Milwaukee Urban Colored League 1930-1932 Missouri Negro Semi-Pro League 1938 Missouri Trolley League 1913-1914 Montana State League 1887, 1891? National Girls Baseball League 1946-1947, 1949-1953 Nebraska State League 1887 Negro Major American and National League 1964 Negro National Baseball Association 1957-1959 Negro National Baseball League 1911 Negro Southern League 1924-1925, 1928, 1930, 1937-1944 New Eastern Colored League 1939 New England League 1885 New Jersey Colored League 1911 New Mexico League 1888 New York Collegiate League 1978-1992 New York State League 1884 Non-League Players 1879 North Eastern Saskatchewan Senior League 1946-1947, 1950-1956 North Eastern Saskatchewan Senior League 1958-1964, 1973-1975 North Carolina Negro League 1946-1948 North Saskatchewan River Baseball League 1992-2009 Northeastern Connecticut State League 1885 Northeastern League 1895-1896 Northern Kentucky and Ohio Negro Semi Pro League 1936 Northern Maine League 1942 Northern New York League 1904-1907 Northern Vermont League 1906 Northwest Mexico League 1989-2009 Northwest Semi-Pro League 1952-1953 Northwestern League 1881?, 1895? Nova Scotia Senior League 1978-2000 NYPANO League 1891-1893 Okanagan Main Line League 1955-1956, 1968 Ohio State League 1888, 1892, 1895-1896 Palmetto League 1949, 1953-1954, 1956 Parker Textile League 1936 Pennsylvania and Delaware League 1935 Penn-Jersey League 1927 Pennsylvania State Association 1890 Pickens Textile League 1936, 1940 Piedmont Colored League 1920 Piedmont Negro League 1921 Piedmont Textile League 1951 Placer-Nevada League 1923-1926 Provincial (Quebec) League 1922-1924, 1946 Puget Sound League 1887 Qu’appelle Valley Senior League 1949-1983 Red River Valley League 1898-1899 Rochester and Pittsburgh Trolley League 1935-1937 Rhode Island Association 1884 Rhode Island League 1889-1891 Sacramento County League 1911-1933 Sacramento Valley Trolley League 1914-1918 Saguenay-Lac St Jean Senior League 1970-1971 Saskatchewan Baseball League 1979-2000 Schuylkill Valley League 1895-1896 Snake River-Yellowstone League 1920-1921 Soo Line District League 1908 South Carolina League 1906 South East Senior Baseball League 1975-2007 South Georgia Textile League 1923 South New Jersey League 1903-1904, 1906-1907 South Texas Negro League 1945-1978 Southern Alberta Junior Baseball League 1975-1977 Southern Athletic Association 1936 Southern Central League 1907-1908 Southern California League 1908 Southern Collegiate League 1999-2009 Southern Colored Association 1934 Southern Irrigation Senior League 1958-1959 Southern Texas League 1912 Southwestern League 1893, 1895, 1899 Spartanburg Mid County Textile League 1931-1932 Suburban Colored League 1934-1940 Sunbelt Collegiate League 2002-2010 Sunshine League 1925 Sunshine Senior League 1952 Texas Colored League 1917 Texas Negro League 1946 Texas Valley League 1901, 1908 Tri Copper League 1917 Tri County League 1936 Tri State (colored) League 1932 Twilight Textile League 1954 Union Pacific Industrial League 1900-1909 Union League 1926 Utah State League 1899-1903 Valley Collegiate League 1923-1965, 1974-1992 Vancouver City Senior League 1940 Vancouver Industrial League 1971 Vancouver Terminal League 1929, 1934 Victor-Monaghan Textile League 1922, 1949 Virginia-Carolina Negro League 1940 Virginia Mountain League 1912? Washington State League 1897? West Coast Florida Negro League 1950’s-1952, 1954-1960’s West Coast Negro League 1953 West Texas Colored League 1950’s-1960’s Western Association 1892 Western Canada League 1908 Western Canadian Baseball League 1948-???? Western Collegiate Baseball League 1998-2009 Western Colored League 1920-1922 Western Negro League 1928, 1937 Western New York League 1886? Western North Carolina Industrial League 1948-1949, 1952-1953, 1955-1961 Western Ontario League 1905? Western Saskatchewan League 1908 Western League 1893, 1938 Wheatbelt League 1947-1948, 1950-1951, 1953-1968, 2004, Wisconsin-Illinois League 1926, 1932 Wisconsin-Illinois-Iowa League 1911 Wisconsin State League 1890, 1925, 1927-1936 York Hotel League 1938 IF any one has any information on these leagues, please email bearhunters_alpha46@msn.com or reilly3713@gmail.com with what teams played and enter into this website Thank you for any help!!!!!!!!!! Category:Defunct minor league baseball teams